As integrated circuits continue to scale downward in size, the finFET (fin field effect transistor) is becoming an attractive device for use in semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs). In a finFET, the channel is formed by a semiconductor fin, and a gate electrode is located and wrapped around the fin. With finFETs, as with other transistor types, the contacts that connect the source, drain, and gate of the transistor are a factor in the production of reliable integrated circuits with desired performance characteristics. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in the fabrication of finFET transistors to improve the quality of the transistor contacts.